Percy's Birthday Party
by R.A.Eng
Summary: Remember how Poseidon promised to celebrate Percy's birthday? Well Annabeth put together a birthday party for Percy with extreme games planned. I wanted to post this story on Percy's birthday. So Happy Birthday Percy Jackson! P.s. I don't own anything.
1. Percy' Birthday Party

I just thought I should post part of the story on Percy's birthday. Happy Birthday Percy Jackson!

"Hey, Birthday Boy!" Annabeth said as she came into my cabin. It was 9:00 in the morning and I was just hanging around in my cabin not cleaning like I was supposed to.

"Oh, thanks Annabeth." I said as she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The war had just ended yesterday and things were, I guess normal. But I'm not sure how 'normal' things can be when you're a) a demigod b) of the Big Three and c) dating the daughter of your father's enemy who wants to kill you. Talk about in-laws. Yesterday Annabeth and I, well, kissed so it's already been a great birthday.

"So, what do you want to do today Birthday Boy?" Annabeth asked me. That's odd, she didn't call me 'Seaweed Brain'.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth began.

Oh, I spoke too soon I guess.

"Let's go to the beach, 'kay?" Annabeth suggested.

"Okay." I agreed as I got off my bed and took her hand. We walked out the door hand in hand and at first I felt a little awkward, you know, we just started going out yesterday, but then I knew it was right. I smiled as she told me about her plans for Olympus.

Finally we hit the beach. She lead me to the edge of the water and we walked in the cool water. We walked halfway down the beach and then I saw some figures in the distance. As we got closer I managed to see tables and banners and balloons. As we got even closer, I heard the music blasting. Soon Annabeth started running and pulled me by the hand laughing all the way.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cried. Rachel was there, and Thalia, too. Even Clarisse showed up.

"Wow! Thanks guys! This looks amazing." I said looking around at all the decorations. There was a banner hanging from poles which made it look like an entrance. There were balloons tied to each table and streamers flying in the breeze. It reminded me of a cross between barbeque party and a beach party. Everything was blue, not to mention.

"Annabeth planned this all." A child of Aphrodite said. I looked at Annabeth who immediately started blushing.

"Aw, thanks Annabeth." I said giving her a kiss on the lips. I heard a bunch of 'awws' from the whole Aphrodite cabin.

"My pleasure, Seaweed Brain." She replied returning my kiss. "Now let's get to the party!" she said once again pulling me toward the center of the party with the tables.

"Wow." was all I could say. The tables were stocked with all types of candies. All of them blue of course. There was just about every single candy you could think of… and in blue! That had to mean… "Mom!" I cried when I saw her with her arms open for a hug.

I gave her a hug and she wished me a happy birthday.

"You should get back to your party though." My mom said pointing to my friends. "Your _girlfriend _is waiting."

How had mom known about me and Annabeth? I started blushing a lot and then my mom revealed her secret.

"Grover told me." My mom said. Then I returned to my friends.

"Happy Birthday Perseus." said a voice from behind us. As a whole group of ten or so, we all turned around at the same time to see all of the gods. It was Athena's voice. She actually seemed, not happy, but not angry at me. Which is a good thing, by the way. I wonder if she knows about Annabeth and me yet.

"Happy birthday Son!" Poseidon said giving me a big hug.

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"You did well, Perseus." He whispered. "Now your friends are waiting." He said the volume of his voice normal again.

I spotted my friends and made my way to them. When I reached my friends everyone broke out into a smile.

"What?" I asked hoping I didn't have a kick me sign on my back or something. Annabeth just held out a pile if blue stuff. I took one look and realized it was a bunch of those cheesy birthday hats and pins. "Oh no. No." I said backing away. They all took a step forward with evil grins. I took a few more steps back and then I turned around to escape. Unfortunately I turned around right into Clarisse.

"Where are you going, Jackson?" she said.

"Um, no where?" I tried to state, but it came out as a question, or more like a squeak. I surrendered and let them dress me up in birthday accessories.

"There." Annabeth said after ten minutes of work. I looked down at what used to be my blue jeans and an orange camp shirt. I now had a birthday pin hanging off of my birthday vest that had balloons and presents and cake patterns all over, and said "Birthday Boy" in blue but really, it was screaming 'dork'. I reached up to feel what was on my head. It was one of those party hats that make everyone look like unicorns. _Please do not have the word 'dunce' written on it. _I prayed to myself.

"What's this?" I asked pointing to this _thing _hanging over my shoulder.

"It's a sash, Seaweed Brain."

"Uh, guys, really, why does this say 'girl'?" I questioned.

"They ran out sashes that said 'boy'" Thalia said getting a kick out of it laughing her head off. I frowned. I heard something flapping in the wind quietly behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw something I never knew existed for birthday accessories. It was a cape that said 'I'm the Birthday Boy!"

"Really guys?" I said as they all laughed at me.

"Yep, happy birthday Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said coming closer and kissing me. Wow, she kissed me like, two times today. I've decided this is the best birthday ever.

Next we went to the volley ball courts. We ran all the way there, my birthday cape flying behind me.

We played volleyball and we actually managed to have a rally for a while, until our ball exploded into a hundred small pieces, thank you Zeus. He said it was time to eat the cake, although I usually do that at the end, but I'm not going to argue with the head of the gods.

I went over to the cake table and saw the best looking cake ever. It was covered in light blue icing with dark blue ruffles around the edges and green icing font that said "Happy Sweet 16 Percy!" I sat behind the table and Ares lit the candles… without a match…without even touching it. Everyone sang Happy Birthday in that normal off-key tune, which was great. I quickly made a wish and blew out the candles. My mom handed me a knife and I cut the cake and started serving everybody. I looked at the plates; it had a picture of Spongebob and Patrick and Sandy all wearing party hats at the Krusty Crab. It made me laugh.

I was still wearing the whole birthday costume when we all went over to play some games.

"Can I take this stuff off now?" I asked almost suffocating in the many layers of clothes.

"No!" Thalia screamed.

"Um, why?" I said.

"Because you look ridiculous in it." was Thalia's response. And a great response, too.

"Um, yeah, that's the point of taking it off." I said sarcastically.

"Can't let you do that. You're the Birthday Boy. You're required to wear that." Thalia said. I sighed. I couldn't win this argument so I kept on the whole costume. On the bright side, I could be a super hero called Birthday Boy with cake powers.

"Games!" Rachel shouted.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Truth or Dare." Annabeth started saying. "The Extreme version." She finished with an evil grin.

I just want to say that the story isn't finished yet, and thanks for reading. The "Truth of Dare Extreme Version" sounds interesting. Anyway, reviews are great. I just wanted to post the first chapter on Percy's birthday.


	2. Extreme Demigod Truth or Dare Version

We all gathered around in a circle.

"Happy birthday Percy." said a quiet voice from behind me. We all turned around to face the mystery voice.

"Nico! Thanks. Come join us." I said. Nico was wearing a party hat too, which looked really odd. He was wearing his usual completely black outfit and his messy hair covered most of his dark brown eyes. (Even his camp shirt is black. He dyed it of course.) And sitting on top of his head was a bright blue and yellow coloured party hat. He was one of the last people I expected to see wearing a part hat that was made to appeal to five year olds. But it made me feel less awkward.

"We're playing Truth of Dare extreme demigod version." Annabeth told him. He took a seat beside me. I looked around the circle to count the number of players. There was me, Annabeth, Travis, Thalia, Katie, Connor, Rachel and Nico; eight of us.

"Here's how it works." Annabeth began. "Everyone has three 'chickens' which are used if one does not want to participate in the truth or dare activity. Once all three are used, the player is out of the game. The person who is the last one at the end of the game is declared the winner and the most daring. Now here's the catch. Everyone in the game must do the dare or answer the truth, even the player whose turn it is to make the dare or truth must do it as well. So that means we don't pick one person at a time anymore. The object is to pick something you can do that everyone else would not want to do so you can get everyone else out. Got it? Okay, good. Percy, you're up first." Annabeth said.

I took a minute to think up something worthy of Extreme Demigod Truth or Dare. "Hmm. Let's start off with something easy. I dare everyone to get up on the stage and sing the Hannah Montana theme song," and at that moment I heard a ton of groans but I wasn't finished making the dare yet. "While dancing to it."

"That's easy?" Nico exclaimed.

"Well we're all up there together, so it's not as bad, I guess. Anyone want to pass on this one?" I asked looking around the circle. I saw a few people gulp but nobody decided to use a chicken. "Alright, let's go."

We got up to the stage and most people didn't notice us when we got onto the stage. We began singing Hannah Montana all together like a choir and dancing like we were trying to avoid stepping ants. That certainly got everyone's attention. People were laughing and I had a feeling Annabeth was probably turning red right about now. The gods just stood there; some laughing, some shocked, and some not amused. _Cough, Athena, cough. _

Once that was over we retreated back to our little table making a circle again.

"That was humiliating." Nico said. We all laughed.

"We're going counter clockwise, so it's my turn." Annabeth declared with another evil grin. "I dare everyone to put on a skirt, make-up, and high heels and strike a pose in front of the camera."

Our mouths just dropped half way to the ground.

"A-a s-skirt?" Travis asked.

"Fine… a dress." Annabeth said looking very satisfied. She pulled out a bag and handed everyone a dress and some make-up and heels.

Finally we came out back into public sight. "We were about to take our pictures when Annabeth handed me my birthday suit. "Nice try." She said. "But you still have to wear this."

We put the make up on like those rock 'n' roll guys, so we looked pretty cool. Everyone make a pose in front of the camera. We all made some cat walk pose and then when it was Annabeth's turn she just made a peace sign. We all looked at her with a face that said 'What was that?' Annabeth obviously got the message because she replied "What? I posed with my fingers. I never said you couldn't."

She was right. So we all took off out dresses and make up and six inch heels that I fell in when I took my picture. Then we went back to the candy table and got a few hand fulls.

"My turn." Travis said.

"Oh come on. By the time we reach my turn, I'll probably have used all my chickens." complained Nico.

"Well that's the point. Anyway, I dare you all to… to pick up a spider and eat it."

"Oh, no. No, please choose something else?" Annabeth begged. I agreed with her. I wouldn't mind picking up a spider, but eating it… no thanks. "Chicken." Annabeth called out. "I'm going to use a chicken."

"Is it possible to use only half a chicken?" I asked.

"Uh, no because then it becomes too complicated." Annabeth answered.

I thought about the dare for a second and then quickly said "Yeah, me too."

"Me three." Rachel said. Soon the whole group joined us in chickening out all except Travis. We all looked at him and raised our brows as to say 'and you're going to eat it?' He gulped.

"Um, can't I pass too?" Travis squeaked.

"Then what was the point of that?" Thalia screamed at him. "I'll answer that. It was pointless. If we all just used a chicken then we're all at the same amount or chickens, so nobody is any closer to winning. We just made the game shorter." Thalia said sounding very annoyed.

"Next person." Travis said trying to change the subject.

"Gladly." Thalia smiled. "I dare you all to-"

"Can I Chicken?" Nico called.

"I didn't even say the dare yet." Thalia said.

"I know but I'm already terrified." Nico said.

"Why thank you and no you can't. Now back to the dare. Don't worry, it's not that bad. I dare you all to brush you teeth with extra mint flavor and then drink really warm orange juice." Thalia said.

Around the whole circle we all game 'yuck' and 'ew' noises.

"So, who's using a chicken? Anybody?" Annabeth asked. Nobody spoke up. "Okay let's get some tooth paste."

We all brushed out teeth and most of us tried to brush as little as possible but Thalia came around for an inspection and made sure we all used enough tooth paste.

Then we micro waved a carton or orange juice and filled each party cup up to the rim.

"On three. One, two, three." And we all drank the really warm, really disgusting orange juice. At the first sip I spat it out and coughed. Annabeth had her eyes shut tight and Katie was coughing. Finally we all finished the dare. Just then Nico barfed up the orange juice and we all took a step back and said "Eww"

"Does that still count?" Nico asked wiping his mouth.

"Sorry buddy, but you're going to have to re-do it." Thalia said and shrugged her shoulders.

"No!" Nico cried.

"I'm just kidding." Thalia said punching him on the arm. "Come on, who's next?"

In the next chapter they're going to finish their Extreme Demigod Truth or Dare game and they're going to be playing more extreme games. Thanks for reading and please review. It would help me make thie story better and more enjoyable for you.


	3. More Extreme Demigod Games

I just wanted to say I do not own Percy Jackson, Rock Band, Dance Dacne Revolution, Karaoke, Your Love is my Drug by Ke$sha, Green Day, Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, Hands up by Hedley, or Mr. Krabs.

"I'm next." Katie said. "And I dare you all to get up on the stage," at that point everyone, including me, groaned. "And at the same time we all have to repeat the words 'I love' and then the name of your crush." Now everyone groaned even louder. Katie wasn't finished though. She cut everyone's groans off be saying "But! We each say our crush's name one after the other so everyone's will be heard, but the 'I love' part will be said together. So, anyone going to chicken?"

"Yeah, I'm going to chicken." Nico said which happened to make a chain reaction.

"Me too." Travis said.

"I'm down to one chicken now." Connor said.

"Oh, come on. Guys, it's not as much fun if everyone chickens out."

"No way." Nico said sounding nervous.

"Nico, you not wanting to do the dare means you have something to hide." Annabeth said sweetly.

"Fine." Nico mumbled looking at the ground.

"What was that?" Thalia asked just trying to tease him.

"I said, fine. I'm in." Nico said a little louder.

"Good. What about you two?"

Travis and Connor shook their heads with fear in their eyes.

"Alright then. Let's go." Katie said.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Nico yelled. "Why did you not try to convince them? Why did they get off the hook so easily?" Nico demanded.

"Because." Was Katie's short answer which seemed to satisfy Nico because he didn't question anymore. Thalia and Rachel got a free chicken because of the whole Oracle and Hunter thing.

We stepped onto the stage and Katie counted us in. "One, two, three." She whispered.

"I I I" we said not at the same time. "Lovleo" was our attempt at saying 'love' all together. Most people heard us and turned around to look. "Michael Yew" Katie said inaudibly.

"Ahem." The rest of us said, surprisingly in unison. That's odd; we can say 'ahem' at the same time, all by coincidence, and we can't say 'I love' together.

"Michael Yew." Katie said hardly any louder, but people sitting within three meters could probably hear.

"Percy Jackson." Annabeth shouted. I looked at her and she looked at me. We both blushed like tomatoes on fire.

"Annabeth Chase." I said loudly. I wasn't afraid to let the whole world know. In fact, I _want_ the whole world to know.

"Thl…" Nico murmured.

"Cough, louder, cough." I said. I intentionally said the words 'cough' instead of subtly coughing to give it that 'haha I'm laughing at you' effect. Nico just glared at me with his dark brown eyes.

"Thalia Grace." Nico said louder. It was loud enough for all of us hear and then gasp. Luckily Thalia was off at the candy table and didn't hear. The rest of us totally did not see that coming based on our expressions. Nico quickly lead the way off the stage trying to not be noticed.

"So Thalia, huh?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Um, yeah, kind of." Nico said turning redder than the Aphrodite cabin's Ruby Red lipstick. Thalia came and joined the circle again. Though I tried to break the silence, we all just looked at each other making eye contact while Nico stared at the ground.

"What did I miss?" Thalia asked having no idea what just happened.

"Nothing. Who's next?" I asked saving Nico from turning any redder.

"Me." Connor stated. Nico turned to face me and mouthed the word 'thanks'. The rest of the game went pretty good. We waltzed (or at least attempted to waltz) to some song that definitely was not made for a waltz, but most of all, we turned red with embarrassment. You know, just typical Extreme Demigod Truth or Dare stuff. Thalia, and I tied for first place.

Finally when the game ended we headed over to the candy table and I must have eaten ten pounds of sugar. I was feeling really active right now. You might say I was 'bouncing off the walls' even. I heard somewhere that sugar doesn't make people hyper though. But either way, I was bouncing off the walls for some reason.

"Come." Annabeth ordered pulling my hand. "This way. You're going to love this!" she said excitedly. "Voila!"

There was a T.V. set up with drums, two guitars, a dance mat, and a microphone.

"It's the Extreme Demigod version, of course. See it's Rock Band mixed with Dance Dance Revolution, mixed with Karaoke! Go on! Try it!" Annabeth insisted.

Now it was just me, Thalia, Nico, Rachel and Annabeth. Katie and the Stoll brothers left to check out the rest of the party. Knowing the Stoll brothers, they're probably pranking somebody. I just hope it's not me.

Nico grabbed the drums, Thalia picked the guitar, Rachel took the other guitar, and that left me to choose between the microphone and the dance mat. Normally I'd stay as far away from the microphone as possible, but today was my birthday party, so I decided to try it. That left one spot left for Annabeth.

I looked over to Annabeth who was just standing at the side with a camera. I gave her a look that said 'why aren't you coming?' and then she said "Oh no way! Not happening! I have to take the pictures!"

I walked over to the side and tried to pull her by the wrist. She wouldn't budge. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and carried her to her spot.

"Hey! Put me down!" Annabeth argued trying to break free. When I put her down I looked right into her sparkly grey eyes. She smiled and looked like she was a photoshopped magazine picture. Her hair was lying on her shoulders in just the right position and the light seemed to shine from behind her and she looked just about perfect. All that sugar I had was saying 'kiss her!' and so I listened to the talking sugar. I leaned in and kissed Annabeth, right there in front of everyone else.

Our kiss ended when we heard a 'click' noise followed by a bright flash. We looked up and saw Thalia with her camera.

"This will make a good profile picture, huh guys?" Thalia said. We didn't' say anything to that. We just took our positions and flipped thought the song selection list glancing at each other.

"How about 'Your Love is my Drug by Ke$sha?" Rachel suggested.

"Um, no." Thalia said. "How about something by Green Day?"

"Um, no." Nico said mockingly. "What about-"

"Yeah, no." Thalia cut in.

"Let's just use the random selector okay?" I groaned.

"Fine." Thalia said.

The T.V. displayed all of the songs being shuffled and then placed on a wheel. The wheel spun and landed on 'Teenage Dream by Katy Perry'

I sighed. This wasn't my kind of song, but okay. The T.V. asked if we were ready giving us a head up that the song was about to start.

"Oh wait!" Thalia said running up to the T.V. She placed her camera on the top and pressed the record button. "There."

"Oh no. Come on Thalia." I begged.

"Sorry, but I'm pulling this out at your wedding." Thalia said with a smile.

Just before we started Annabeth said "I can't believe I'm going to do this!"

The music started. And the lyrics started to play. I was hitting most of the notes, well not really, and the occasional 'completely did not hit that note' sign appeared on the screen. I looked to Annabeth who seemed to be doing pretty good. Thalia and Rachel seemed to be enjoying themselves too. And Nico; Nico wasn't doing too well either.

After the song finished it displayed the player scores. It was in Greek of course because it is the Demigod version. It read: Mr. Krabs….. 100 points. (That's my score. We didn't know what we were doing when we made up our names. I just wrote something random to test it out.)

"Wahoo! One hundred points!" I screamed.

"Uh, Mr. Krabs, that's not a good score." Thalia said bursting my bubble.

"Oh. Oh well!"

The rest of the screen said: Annabeth…..476 points.

"Now that's a good score." Thalia said.

Rachel…..398 points.

Thalia…..437 points.

Nico….. 87 points.

"What happened Nico?" We all asked.

"Well uh, I couldn't figure out how to work this thing," He pointed to the drums. "Until about four fifths of the way through the song."

"Oh. Okay then. Let's do another song! Want to switch?" I asked.

We all switched and this time I got the guitar along with Annabeth. Thalia tried the drums and Rachel got the dance mat. Nico was left with the microphone. He saw the microphone on the ground waiting for him to pick it up. He just stood there for a second looking at it. Then her turned around and quickly said "Anyone want to trade?"

We all shook our heads wanting to see him sing karaoke.

We used the random selector again. This time we got 'Hands Up by Hedley'.

"Nice!" Thalia exclaimed.

The song started with the drums and guitar, followed by the dancing and then the lyrics. But we couldn't hear anything.

"A little louder, Nico." Annabeth encouraged and teased at the same time.

Now we could hear a few words and then a mumble and then a few more words.

"Louder." Thalia said. "The microphone can't pick up the sound."

By the chorus, Nico started to sing. He sounded really good though. Once we finished the song, we all congratulated Nico. Then we waited for our scores.

Mr. Krabs…..335 points.

Annabeth…..407 points

Rachel…..325 points

Thalia…..389 points

Nico…..332 points

Thanks for reading this chapter. Feel free to review! Do you have any requests for this story? More Percabeth? More games? Just to let you know, this story isn't finished though. I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Would You Rather?

I do not own anything including Percy Jackson and Olympian characters, or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

"Here." Annabeth said as she shoved a box in my hands. "It's called 'Would You Rather? Demigod Edition' and here's how it works. We pick up a card and it gives you a would you rather question with a fill in the blank space for you to choose. It'll tell you if you replace the blank with a noun or a verb or something. Kind of like Mad Libs. Here's how it would work. I first pick the person who the question goes to. I pick Nico. Now I draw the card and it says 'Would you rather slow dance with… and here is where you put in the name of the person, Clarisse for a five minute song, or would you rather _kiss _a hunter in front of Artemis for fifteen seconds, assuming that Artemis doesn't blast you to pieces before fifteen seconds are up? And then after you make your choice you have to do the one you chose."

Nico looked terrified.

"But it's alright because you don't have to choose. That was just a sample round." Annabeth assured him. "Percy, you're up first."

I drew a card and thankfully it was in Ancient Greek. "Nico," I said with an evil grin. "Would you rather kiss each Hunter of Artemis on the hand, or kiss one of them for fifteen seconds… on the lips, I might add"

Nico looked stunned at first. Then his look turned to an evil glare. The rest of us with the exception of Thalia got what it meant. I mean, she knew that the Hunters couldn't be near boys really and that Artemis wouldn't like it, but she didn't know about the part where Nico likes her.

Nico didn't answer for a minute. I decided to help him out with his thoughts. "Well if you look at it this way… if you kiss every Hunter girl on the hand, probably all of them will get mad and that gives you more of a chance to get noticed by Atremis. _But _if you pick option numero deux" I said holding up two fingers. I wasn't even holding up the peace sign kind of two fingers, I held up each index finger for some odd reason. "You could kiss a certain Hunter that wouldn't mind all that much and Artemis probably won't see."

"Fine." Nico grumbled. "I choose option two. I would rather kiss one Hunter girl for fifteen seconds."

"Great. Now… where are all of the Hunters? I do not see a Hunter of Artemis in sight! Do you see anybody, Annabeth?" I said hinting to everyone else. I glanced at Thalia who seemed to not have a clue what we were getting at. "Well, I guess it'll have to be the first Hunter we see. Hmm. I know! How about Thalia?" I asked and everyone agreed.

"Huh?" Thalia screamed.

"Hey, a would you rather is a would you rather." I said mocking the saying 'a dare's a dare'.

"Go on now." Rachel said pushing Thalia closer to Nico while Annabeth and I pushed Nico to the center of the circle to meet Thalia.

"Fifteen seconds." Annabeth reminded.

We all sat down and watched attentively like we were little kids watching a puppet show.

Nico and Thalia both looked nervous. _Oh this is great! _I thought to myself. Nico leaned in and Thalia did the same. Ten seconds went by.

"Oh Zeus." I said in a fake apologetic voice. "I forgot to start the timer. My bad." I finished still using my fake apologetic voice.

"Oh, it's alright Percy. We can just re-do this." Annabeth said playing along in her fake voice too.

"Okay, let's start again." I said. Nico flashed me a mean, mean, mean glare. And I couldn't help but laugh. I'm a great cousin, aren't I?

"Three, two, one, start." I counted. Ten seconds went by. Twenty seconds went by. I showed all of my friends the time and they all tried to contain their laughter by slapping their hands over their mouths or pinching their arms.

"Are we done?" Nico asked.

Suddenly we all tried to put on a straight face. "Um, not yet Nico." Rachel said.

"But since you didn't complete the would you rather, you have to do it again."

At this point I was about to pee my birthday suit.

Nico looked back to Thalia. "I'm sorry Thalia" Nico said honestly.

"It's alright." Thalia said blushing. I have never really seen her blush.

"And… go." I started the timer. Ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds. "Time." I declared. The two separated and took their seats. Their faces were burning red.

"What if we get in trouble?" Nico asked.

"Well then you blame this game. This is a Demigod Edition, so it's their fault." I insisted. Nico didn't seem to like that response. "Fine, you blame me then, 'kay?"  
"Okay. Now it's my turn. Annabeth." He drew the card. "Ah, perfect. Annabeth, would you rather make out with Percy in front of Lady What-A-Coincidence-Athena or be handcuffed together for a full twenty-four hours straight with Percy and every time someone says either of your names you two have to kiss?" Nico said finishing with an evil grin.

I looked towards Annabeth who seemed to be thinking. "I'd rather be handcuffed to Percy for a full twenty-four straight hours."

"Are you sure now, Annabeth? Because I'd love to see the first option!" Thalia jumped in.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Annabeth said. It seems like Annabeth and I have joined up on an invisible team and Thalia and Nico are the opposing invisible team.

Thalia sighed. "Okay then. Nico, cuff them together!"

"Percy!" Nico screamed. Uh-oh. Annabeth and I kissed. "Percy!" Nico called again. Another kiss, still with everyone watching. "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

I gave him a glare. "Are you done?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, for now…" was his reply.

"Finally. My turn." Annabeth said. She looked at Thalia with an evil smile. Wow, is it just me, or are we super awesome at evil smiles? We give them every five minutes. "Thalia, would you rather sing Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney in front of your godly parent, or dance with the son or daughter of Hades?"

"Um, ooo this is a toughie." Thalia said.

"Toughie?" Annabeth repeated

"Yeah. It's a toughie. And by the way, which parts did you add in?" Thalia questioned.

"The song choice was my idea, and Hades was my other choice." Annabeth replied. We all knew Thalia didn't like Jesse McCartney. We discovered that when we went to Nico's school dance.

"Oh okay, I see. Um, well I'm going to have to go with the song, because Artemis would be really angry." Thalia said.

"Well actually, since this is the Would You Rather Demigod Edition, the usual no males rule don't really apply because this is made for Demigods." I said trying to sound like I knew what I was saying. Thalia looked like she was considering changing her mind. "See" and I pointed to the box. Now I had to give her that extra little push. "The song can be what ever you want though."

"Hmm. Okay I would rather dance." Thalia said. "But you guys, why are we making all of our questions involving each other? Thalia asked. She still didn't get it.

"Um, because it's more fun…" I said trying to give an answer.

Annabeth hit the play button and Thalia and the son or daughter of Hades began to slow dance together.

"Percy? Annabeth?" Nico yelled. Oh Hades, he hasn't forgotten yet.

"Nice one Nico!" Thalia said and gave him a high five.

"Okay my turn." Thalia said after the dance.

"Rachel!" Someone called from far away. We all turned around. It was Chiron. He waved for her to come. "Okay, guys, keep playing with out me 'kay?" Rachel said.

"Okay." We all replied.

"I guess it's just s now." Thalia said. "So, I guess I choose Percy! Let's see. Would you rather cuddle with Annabeth in front of your godly parent, or fight a minotaur? And remember, you'd have to fight with Annabeth cuffed to you." Thalia warned.

"Oh, this is a _toughie._ Did I use that correctly? Anyway, um I don't really want to fight a minotaur today, so I'd rather go with option one."

Thanks for reading this! I hope you've like this so far! Do you like the Would You Rather game? Should I continue the next chapter about it or move on to another part of the party? Is that enough Percabeth and Thalico? Too much? Too little? Don't like? Don't forget to review! I want to thank tiffc10 for the idea. Thanks!


	5. The Most Awkward 30 Seconds

So in the last chapter the demigods played Would You Rather Demigod Edition. The last would you rather question was directed at Percy. Now he chose to cuddle with Annabeth in front of his godly parent.

Okay, so right now we're walking around the party trying to find my dad. I was walking really close to Annabeth because of the cuffs. With some luck maybe my dad left and won't be back until after the Would You Rather game finished.

This might be just the most awkward thing ever. How awkward would it be if one of your parents was watching you and your girlfriend or boyfriend… cuddling? Well I'll tell you, very, extremely, incredibly, awfully, dreadfully, enormously, exceedingly awkward. Just think about what my dad is going to think! Let's examine the problems with this particular would you rather:

First of all, why would I all of a sudden sit in front of my dad, the god of the sea, and cuddle with Annabeth. From my dad's point of view that would be just random, and not to mention weird.

Second, he would probably feel weird too.

And third, Poseidon will probably be with the other gods, who will watch us! I mean come on. Why would Poseidon be by himself at a party filled with gods, demigods, and mythical creatures?

Oh no. I just thought of something. What if Athena was there too? I'm already pushing the limits by holding Annabeth's hand.

_Please don't find Poseidon. Please don't find Poseidon. Please don't find Poseidon. _I chanted in my mind.

"There!" Thalia pointed. "Come on, let's go!" _Hades._

"Wait a sec. Let's just clarify this before we have to repeat this strange would you rather. What _exactly _counts as _cuddling_?"

"Hmm. Good question. What do you think Nico?" Thalia asked sounding like she already had some horrendous ideas.

"Well Thalia, I do believe cuddling involves hugging, and little kisses, and cute names." Nico said in a mock voice. "Anything to add?"

"I think that pretty much covers it. Oh, but it had to be for at least thirty seconds and when people ask questions, you can't say this is a would you rather." Thalia instructed.

I gulped with worry. This just might be the longest thirty seconds ever.

"Okay. Are you ready Annabeth?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah. Come on, we'll get them back next." Annabeth said bravely.

We found my dad. He was talking with Apollo and Hades. Luckily, no Athena. Annabeth and I took our position right in front of them and I wrapped my arms around her. She did the same. "Oh, hello Perseus, Annabeth."

"Hi Dad." Was my short reply and we began immediately. "Oh Annabeth. You are so cute." I said in a very flat, monotone and robotic voice. Then I kissed her cheek. Okay, so I have to admit that I enjoyed that part. We were getting strange looks from the three gods watching us and I couldn't blame them. On the other hand blame I could Thalia and Nico.

"You are the prettiest girl." I said still using my monotone voice. I planned to make it obvious to our viewers that this was not real, just hoping that they caught on to the fact that I sounded like a bored kid in math class who was annoyed. Maybe they'd get the idea that it wasn't my choice to be there at that moment.

"More enthusiasm!" We heard from the background.

"Annabeth! You are the prettiest girl!" I said using a voice that sounded like I was speaking lines from an old English play.

Annabeth laughed at my variety of voices. I could tell that it was a real laugh, too. Then I kissed her forehead and she proceeded to kiss me on the lips. Now my dad had asked what was going on and we had said "nothing". I mean, what were we supposed to say? "I wanted you to watch us?" No. Never.

Then my watch beeped signaling the thirty seconds has passed. I said "See you later Dad." Like nothing had ever happened. My dad just looked at us bewildered as he said "Uh, yeah. Bye."

Then Athena walked by and I silently prayed that she hadn't seen us five seconds ago. Athena stormed over and angrily asked "What are you doing Perseus?" Yeah, she saw us.

"Uh. Um. I, er." Okay, is it really my fault that I can't make words come out? This lady seriously scares me.

"Mother, I just slipped and Percy caught me. That's all." Annabeth quickly said filling in for me.

Athena narrowed her eyes as if she were reading our minds with her X-ray, mind reading, truth detecting powers. She couldn't do that. Could she do that?

"And the handcuff?" Athena asked.

"Um, it's for handcuff class," I started to say. Then I realized how ridiculous that sounded and added "of course." To the end to make it sound a little bit believable.

She looked like she was getting ready to blast me into a million Percy Pieces but instead she said "Alright then since it is your birthday I'll let that one go. Happy birthday Perseus." And she walked away. Usually people say "Happy birthday!" with an exclamation, but not Athena. But you know, now that I think about it, it's way better than "Do not _ever_ touch Annabeth again." Plus blasting me to pieces.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. "Thank gods she didn't further question us."

"I know. That would have turned out really bad." I said.

As we were making our way back to Nico and Thalia, we met Aphrodite. No, no, no. Not good.

"So, here are the famous love birds. You two are so cute together. I think it's adorable how you have to lie to your mother, Annabeth. Happy birthday Perseus! And I'll be waiting for the next episode of 'Percabeth'." Aphrodite winked and walked past us to join the other gods.

Nico and Thalia could not stop laughing for five minutes straight.

"Okay, let's keep going." I said over the loud laughs from my friends who enjoy watching me in situations like these. "I wouldn't laugh, because guess what? You're next Nico." That got his attention. "Would you rather- oh this is a good one- Get up on the stage and sing the song I like it by Enrique Iglesias _and _dance to it, or you can of course take the other option… to tell you crush that she's pretty and ask her out. I mean, that is if you have a crush…Your choice." I said making it obvious that he does like someone.

"Oh my gods! Nico! You have a crush? Well? Who is she?" Thalia asked enthusiastically. Annabeth and I had to swallow our laughs. Nico gave us a glare that looked like in his mind he was summoning some skeletons to eat us. Thalia still had no idea… which made everything five times more hilarious!

"Um, nobody." Nico said quietly. "But really. This is the Demigod Edition. How does this question relate to demigods in any way? This is more like a regular mortal question. I don't think this should be a question. How about we choose another card?"

"Well you see Nico," I said with a huge grin. "We are, after all, half mortal so there should be a combination of questions, no?" I asked just about to burst into laughing. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

Can you imagine Nico, the son of Hades, the one who dresses in completely black, the slightly shy and quiet kid, singing 'I Like it'? And dancing to it? Just thinking about it makes me was to laugh.

"Er, um. Option two. But what if she isn't allowed to date?" Nico said using an I'm-hinting-something-to-you voice hinting about Thalia being in the hunters. "I mean, what if her parents don't allow her to date or something?" Nico said trying to make what he first said less obvious that it was about a hunter. But it didn't matter how obvious Nico made it because Thalia didn't seem to pick up on anything.

"Well, um, fine. You don't have to ask her out. You just have to tell her she's pretty. 'Kay?" I asked. I know, taking off half of the would you rather isn't really that fair considering what Annabeth and I just went through, but Thalia could get in trouble with Artemis.

"Okay!" Nico said with a big smile. Aw man. What has he got planned? We all followed Nico into the party. Why? I don't know. Maybe he wants to make the whole thing clear to the world that he has a crush on his older Hunter of Artemis cousin. I did say maybe.

We came to a group of girls and Nico said "Katie, I think you're pretty." Nico turned a deep red. Before Katie had a chance to respond, maybe by a laugh or an 'oh I like you too' squeal, Nico ran away and we followed.

"Nico! You like Katie Gardener?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded slightly. Annabeth and I exchanged confused looks.

I pulled Nico to the side to talk to him. "So what happened?" I demanded.

"Um, I just couldn't say it to Thalia. Percy, please don't make me. I don't want things to be weird between Thalia and me. And I definitely don't want her to get kicked out of the Hunters because of a would you rather. And what if she doesn't like me?"

"But do you like Katie?" I asked just in case.

"No. Now please don't make me tell- Thalia." He paused before he whispered 'Thalia' and checked all around us to make sure nobody would hear.

I sighed. He had a point. "Fine, but you have to do the other option then."

"Okay."

Thanks for reading! I did credit tiffic10 in the last chapter, but in case you did not see I'll post it again. - I want to thank tiffic10 for the idea of the Would You Rather. Thank you! Thank you everyone for the comments.

Stay tuned to see Nico sing and dance to I like it.


	6. A Lot of Surprises

"Go on, Nico." I said gently pushing him up the stage steps to the spot where he would be laughed at and pointed at. "Everything's set up. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured him. I lied, yes, but I reassured him.

Man, the look on Nico's face was worth like five hundred drachmas. He looked terrified and he usually doesn't show much emotion. His face was even paler than usual, which is really _really _pale. I'm not going to say his face was priceless because his next face was seriously priceless. When the music started playing, he froze and his dark eyes widened, full of fear. Then his breathing quickened and his jaw dropped. I didn't want to miss this opportunity so I asked Thalia for her camera. I am a great cousin, or what? I started snapping pictures left and right, enough to make a flippy book.

You know, I've never seen Nico dance. It's not really part of our camp training.

The lyrics came up on the screen for Nico to use. As soon as he started singing he began dancing too. Now it was our turn to drop our jaws. Nico was amazing. I never would have expected that from this son of Hades. His voice was perfect for the song and he was dancing to the beat. He used the whole stage too. I'm pretty sure I even heard Thalia murmur "Huh?".

_Wow._Was all that came to mind. A crowd came and swarmed the stage cheering and jumping up and down, reaching out for Nico to come and touch their hands. As soon and the crowd came, I could tell he felt nervous again, because well, he stopped singing and dancing for a second. Luckily it was the part with no words, so his 'fans' didn't think anything was wrong. He looked over to Annabeth, then me, and then Thalia. He looked at her longer than he looked at us. Annabeth and I looked over to Thalia who was giving him an encouraging nod and smile. Then we looked back to Nico who smiled and quickly picked up in the song again.

After the song finished, the whole crowd screamed like they were at a Miley Cyrus concert. The girls were screaming things like "Oh my gods! I love him!" or "Ahhhhhh!". I'm pretty sure I saw Thalia _almost, just almost, _swoon over him. She's not the type to _swoon _over guys though. It's just not really her personality, and also due to the fact that she's a hunter. But we discovered something new about Nico, and Thalia I guess.

I think Nico just might be next Justin Bieber craze. He's got a pretty good voice and can dance and he's got that whole dark bad boy look going on. Plus, he can make Thalia, the girl who is a hunter, swoon over him. I think I just did him a favor actually.

Nico ran off the stage and we followed him back to our spot.

"Nico that was amazing!" Thalia congratulated. Nico's face was completely red so I snapped a quick shot, with Thalia in the picture. Hey, I can use this at his wedding, or should I say _their _wedding, perhaps?

"Yeah, seriously Nico, that was awesome. I didn't know you could sing and dance like that!" Annabeth screamed.

"Yeah. Good job!" I said.

"Um, thanks." Nico said really embarrassed. "Let's keep going with the game." Nico said obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Kids! Come here! It's time for presents!" my mom called from the party tables.

We all joined the crowd and I sat at the table with boxes wrapped in colourful patterns stacked up and Annabeth close to me still handcuffed. Well, actually, when I say "close to me" I mean we were sharing one chair. There wasn't an extra chair and we were handcuffed, so there wasn't really another option.

Everyone was staring at me with big smiles waiting for me to open their present. There was a camera flash every five seconds. Mom likes to have pictures from every angle. I took the closest present to me. It was a small flat box wrapped in blue with yellow polka dots paper. I opened the card and it was from my mom. I tore through the paper and took off the box lid. Inside was come clothes neatly folded.

"Thanks Mom!" I said and moved on to the next present. My dad gave me a trident necklace that was supposed to be for good luck or something. Maybe I'll have to use it for something like that sandollar. I got a lot of drachmas though. All of the gods gave me a gift, too, something that reminds me of them. Athena gave me some books written in ancient Greek and Aphrodite game me a box set of soap operas. Although I'm not quite sure what to do with either gift, I thanked them and told them how much I appreciated it.

After unwrapping all of the presents and saying all my thank-yous, it was time for everyone to leave. All of the campers headed off to their cabins and I said "Thanks you" and "Bye" to just about every camper. Then the gods had to get back to Mount Olympus and I thanked all of them as they left.

Now it was just me, my mom, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia left to clean up the party.

"So, did you enjoy your party?" My mom asked as she rolled up the banner that hung at the entrance.

"Yeah. It was the best!" I said. Then I turned to Annabeth who was helping me clear the tables. "Thanks." I whispered to her and then I gave her a quick kiss.

"You're welcome, Seaweed Brain." She said with a cute blushing face.

We cleaned for a what seemed like hours and soon all of the chairs were neatly stacked in a corner, the table cloths were put away, and the garbage was tied up and ready to be taken away .

"Ah, we did it." Nico said.

"Yeah. We did it." Thalia re-stated. Then she looked down to her watch and said "It's getting late. Tomorrow the Hunters leave early in the morning. Ugh. Happy birthday Seaweed Brain. Talk to you soon Annabeth. See you later Nico."

Thalia turned around to pack up her stuff and head to her cabin. Annabeth and Thalia talked a bit more and said their good-byes while Nico and I had some intense eye contact conversation. I gave him a look that said 'Nico! Tell her now! This is your chance!'

Then Nico gave me a look that said 'No! No! No! Too, scared!'

Then I gave him a look that said 'Do it or I'll do it!'

And Nico replied 'No, please don't! It will ruin everything.'

Then I said in a pep talk kind of voice, or maybe face because we weren't really talking 'Nico, you have to tell her. Don't you want to tell her? Nico, listen to me. It's not going to be weird. It will only be weird if _you _think it will be weird. You need to tell her. She might be a Hunter but at least she'll know.'

And then before Nico had a chance to respond the girl turned back and Thalia gave each of us a hug. When she got to Nico she paused, and then gave him a hug. I shot Nico just one more pep talk kind of faces.

"Um, Thalia I really like you." Nico said really fast.

Thalia's face turned to surprise and was speechless. Finally after a minute of awkward silence Thalia spoke. Okay, so I was wrong about the weirdness, but at least I convinced him to do it. "Nico," Thalia said in a soft voice. "I… I like you too. But I'm a Hunter, and… it would be against the oath I took. I- I- I'm sorry."

Annabeth and I just stood there watching the weird tension between the two.

"Um, no, I understand. I get it. It could never work." Nico said with sadness in his voice. Thalia looked like she felt really guilty and Nico was looking at the ground not facing anyone. This was really not good.

Then we all parted in awkward silence and went to our cabins to get a good night's sleep. Except Annabeth and I were still cuffed together. Well, we have a slight problem. There can't be two people in a cabin alone so the Poseidon cabin is not going to work, and Athena would blast me to pieces whether it's my birthday or not so the Athena cabin is definitely not an option.

Sorry about the late update. I haven't had as much time to write lately. I'll try to get the next chapter up next week. Stay tuned to see what happens with Nico and Thalia, and Annabeth and Percy. This chapter was full of surprises. Who knew Nico was such a good performer? And who knew Thalia actually liked Nico? What are Percy and Annabeth going to do?

Thanks for the reviews, and once again, thanks tiffic10 for the would you rather idea.


	7. Happy Birthday!

For most of the night, Annabeth and I tried to separate ourselves but the handcuffs just wouldn't break. I took a closer look and read the label. It said "MAGIC HERMES HANDCUFFS" _great _I thought to myself. The only way to take them off is the key, which is non-existent right now.

Anyway, the Hermes cabin was really uncomfortable and stuffy, and pretty much the worst sleep ever. Well, the bad sleep might not be all because of the crowded Hermes cabin and might have to do with the fact that my conscience was talking to me all night, keeping me awake! But eventually I fell asleep and woke up in the morning, somehow lying on the floor with Annabeth's head resting on my chest. And that's when it hit me: Aphrodite. She's the goddess of love and beauty. See where I'm going with this?

Here's the plan. I go over to the Aphrodite cabin and somehow find Aphrodite. I haven't really worked that part out yet, but somehow I'll have to make the Aphrodite campers get their mom to come to Camp. Then I'll ask her for help. And if all else fails, well, I don't want to have to do this, but… I'll use my birthday wish. I know, 'gasp', right? But seriously, my sweet sixteen birthday wish is probably extra special. It probably has extra awesome powers. But hopefully I won't have to use it.

I didn't really want to wake up Annabeth, so I just lay there, with her head resting on me, staring up and the ceiling fans spin around and around, while I plotted my plan. 'It'll work' I told myself. And if it doesn't work, well I'll probably be the worst friend ever. So it'd better work.

It was about 7:30 in the morning when Annabeth and I reached the Aphrodite cabin. We sort of had breakfast. If you count my stash of Hallowe'en candy, which consists of: Swedish Berries, Fuzzy Peach, and Sour Patch Kids as breakfast. I explained my whole 'plan' to Annabeth who agreed with me (for once).

_Knock knock knock! _

A girl in a tight blue tank top and baggy pajama pants opened the door and yawned. "Hmm," She blinked a few times and continued to say, "Morning. What can I do?" She seemed half asleep still.

"Um, we need a favor." I said. I told her about the little problem and she said she could help, but only for an exchange.

I was completely fine with the deal, but Annabeth wasn't too thrilled. "Annabeth, please? For Thalia?" I begged. She frowned, but she still looked so pretty.

She let out a huge sigh and I knew she was going to give in. "Fine." She muttered with clenched teeth as she rolled her eyes.

The trade was they would call their mother, in exchange for making over Annabeth. I sat there for an hour while the Aphrodite kids painted her face with make up. I have to admit, she did look pretty when they were done. Then they called their mother and held their end of the deal.

"Oh, my favourite couple, I see!" Aphrodite greeted us. "How are you two love birds doing?"

"Um, fine, but Lady Aphrodite, we need a favor." And then I explained the whole Nico-Thalia situation.

"Oh dear. This is quite a problem you have here." She said with a smile. _Why is she enjoying this? _I asked myself. "But I'm afraid I can't do anything." Lady Aphrodite said sweetly.

'Are you kidding me? You're the goddess of _love_! Wha-? Seriously?' is what I was thinking in my mind, but of course, I wouldn't say that out loud. Instead I said "Please, Lady Aphrodite. You are the only one who can help us. You are the most beautiful and loving out of all the gods." Flattery always works, right?

"If I helped you, that wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?" she replied.

"But if you don't help us, then there won't be a Nico-Thalia soap opera to watch anymore." I coaxed.

Aphrodite looked like she was considering helping me. "Hmm, you seem to have a valid point, and I do love my Saturday night Nico-Thalia episode… All right Perseus, I will help you."

"Here." Aphrodite said as she held out her hand. I took the contents in her hand.

"Umm… tissue paper?" I asked.

She sighed. "No, it's not _tissue_." She said sounding annoyed. "Look inside."

I unwrapped the pink tissue paper and found a whole whack of beads. "Umm... beads?" I asked, sounding stupid, again.

"Yes". "But everything you need is in there. I can't help you anymore, it's against the rules, and besides, then I wouldn't have a show to watch tonight." She winked and disappeared. Kind of like a magician. Only no top hat, and no parrot. But anyways, we had some super magical string on our hands and we weren't sure what we were supposed to do with it.

"Maybe we're supposed to tie them together until they work things out." I said enthusiastically. Annabeth just sighed.

"Well, she said everything we need is in the tissue wrapping. Let's look again." Annabeth suggested.

I pulled out the package from my pocket and we examined the gift. "Let's see; beads, chain, heart charms, instructions…" I said as I took out everything. "Wait, instructions!" I screamed. "Friendship necklaces?" I asked as I read out loud the title of the paper.

"Yeah, that's it! We have to make them friendship necklaces, I guess." Annabeth said.

"'Kay, good. So, do you know how to make them?"  
Annabeth shook her head.

An hour later we were in the same spot as when we started. "These instructions make no sense! Why is this in English?" Annabeth growled in frustration. "These pictures don't resemble anything!"

"It's okay, Annabeth. We'll figure it out." I said reassuringly. After another hour of attempts, we finally got it. We decided they should be the same pattern for the magic to work. But see, we're not exactly sure how it's going to work, or if we're doing it right, because the instructions are in English, and well, we didn't read them. So since we're guessing here, the best guess would be to make them the same, right? So we picked black and gold beads. You know, to represent their godly parents. Okay, so I wasn't exactly sure what colour represents them, but if I were to guess, I would guess black and gold. Besides, black and gold look cool together. And if I'm all wrong and this doesn't work out, you can blame Annabeth for not correcting me.

After another hour of 'string, bead, attach to chain' we were finally finished.

"Okay, we're done!" Annabeth said happily. "So now we just have to give them to Nico and Thalia. I'll talk to her and subtly give this to her, and you give the other to Nico, okay?"

"Yeah. Meet you back here in forty-five minutes." I said and turned around to head off to the Hades cabin, which is new, by the way.

I knocked on the door. No response. I tried again.

'Mmmm' and a grumble was all I heard.

"Um, Nico? Can I come in?" I asked shyly, afraid he'd be mad. I heard no response, so I invited myself in.

I saw he was just lying on the covers of his bed, face planted into his pillow.

"Um, are you… all right?" I cautiously asked.

No response. Again.

"Okay… um, well, here." I held out the friendship necklace. He just looked at it and at me. He didn't budge. "It's from Thalia." I persuaded.

He thought for a second and then took it. I new that'd work.

"You know what? I hate that Thalia." Nico said. _What? That's not supposed to happen! _I thought.

"Uh, why?" I quickly and nervously asked.

"Because." Was Nico's answer. Then he went on and on about why he didn't like her which I accidentally tuned out. I sat there for half an hour listening to him gabber about how much he 'hates' Thalia. Finally I looked at the clock on Nico's wall and said "Oh, look at the time, I've got to meet Annabeth. I'll see you later." As I was leaving his cabin he yelled one more thing. "And you know what else? I hate names that start with T!"

"It's terrible. Thalia claims she hates Nico." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Nico too."

We, or maybe just Annabeth, took a few minutes to think about the new situation. "Oh no." Annabeth finally said. "You remember the instructions? There was more than one pattern design. We must have used the wrong one. That's the only explanation." Annabeth concluded.

"So now what?" I asked. Every time I try I make things better, I make them worse.

"I asked Artemis to stay a few hours more." Annabeth said.

"And what did she say?"

"No." Annabeth answered

"Oh." I said.

"But then I told her some of the campers need help with their archery and she agreed to help them. But we only have one extra day. So, to the Aphrodite cabin?"

We told Kayte our problem and she asked us "Well, what colours and charms did you use?"

"Black and gold, with the half heart." I answered.  
"You can't use those. The heart that is split into two halves like regular friendship necklaces is for making two people hate each other. That's why the heart is split in half." Kayte said with a 'duh' kind of tone.

"Ohhh…" I said, my voice dropping as I said it.

"What can I do to fix it?" I asked.

"I dunno." Kayte said uninterestedly.

Later we saw that Artemis was all packed up with her Hunters, and was about to leave early. This was our only chance. Who knows when the Hunters will be back at camp? We could see in the distance that the Hunters were leaving the camp borders. We ran as fast as we could trying to stop them before they leave, so we could straighten this all out, but we were too late. They disappeared. I felt like the worst person in the world. And it was all my fault.

I bolted upright with a gasp. It was a dream, or more like a nightmare. Then I exhaled slowly, and noticed everyone standing around me. I looked around and I was lying on the Athena cabin's couch. I fell asleep waiting for Annabeth.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone around me shouted.

"Happy birthday Percy!" Annabeth said bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks everyone." I mumbled still half asleep.

All my friends took me to the party they set up on the beach and I told them about my dream.

"Haha! Like I would ever listen to your advice!" Nico said laughing with Thalia.

"Let's play Truth of Dare, the Extreme Demigod version." Rachel suggested.

_Oh no, here we go again! _I thought.

Sorry about the extremely late update. I was really busy, but I finally finished. Better late than never, right? Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
